Another Place, Another Time
by kymby67
Summary: A modern AU in which Edith Crawley has married Michael Gregson and Anthony is married to Maude. What will happen during a chance encounter between the two in London. One shot.


In the hall, outside of a London hotel room, a couple stood facing one another, the sadness of their hearts reflected in teary eyes and unhappy smiles. They'd been fortunate enough to enjoy three glorious days together. Three days, and nights filled with laughter and conversation. The hours they'd spent exploring the city and sharing kisses had passed ever so quickly. And now, though neither wanted to, it was time to say goodbye, their laughter replaced with weeping.

"I would like to have seen you off at the station, but..." Edith Crawley Gregson paused, swiping at her tears. "Shhh," Anthony Strallan comforted, glancing out the window at the end of the hall, "I don't think either of us could handle saying farewell standing on a rainy platform at the train station. It would be too much like one of those sad romances involving star crossed lovers that you see in those old black and white films."

"Exactly!" Edith cried, falling into Anthony's arms. "I can hardly bare saying goodbye like this!"

"It's getting late," Anthony tenderly placed a kiss to the temple of the strawberry blonde he'd met just days ago, "If I'm going to make my train, I should be leaving," he reminded her, though his voice lacked conviction. "Yes, we both have someone waiting at home," she smiled half-heartedly while reaching for his hand. Anthony gazed at their fingers so tightly intertwined and sighed, how could this feel so right he wondered, it seems we've known each other our entire lives.

"You know, it's so strange to think that I've just met you," Edith whispered, as if she'd known what he was thinking, "it's as though fate brought us together, brought us to London to find one another." The older gentleman chuckled softly, "yes, what are the odds that we'd both be at the same bookstore, on the same day, at the same time, to purchase a copy of the same book."

"So, you see, it's the author's fault."

"Yes, the author's definitely to blame," Anthony replied, trying to lighten the mood, "if only he hadn't written that blasted novel, we wouldn't be in this situation. You'd have remained at Cambridge working on your doctorate and I'd have been in Yorkshire teaching literature to unappreciative students." The tall blond paused, reaching out to tuck an errant curl behind his companion's ear, "I can't help but wish I'd met you long ago."

Edith looked up into his eyes, so blue and captivating, eyes which held a look the young woman most certainly knew was mirrored in her own. A fiery haze of desire and longing tempered by the regret of never being able to act on those feelings.

"You'll go home to Maude and I to Michael and, in time, you'll forget we ever met," the strawberry blonde uttered softly, "because, after all, in some small way, I still love him just as you love her." She bit her trembling lower lip, "But, what I feel for you is so... so much more," she wailed.

"My darling girl, I'm not sure I'll ever forget you. I... If only..." he stammered, running a hand through his blond waves, "If only I could have seen into the future. If I had known that one day I'd meet you, I would never have been with another woman. I'd have spent my life waiting for you, waiting for the day we'd finally meet."

"Oh, Anthony, you're the first time I've ever considered leaving him. Being with you... well, these feelings of love are so fierce and strong and for a moment ..." she shrugged, finding herself at a loss for words to explain what she meant.

"I know my sweet," Anthony pulled her close against him, "It was fierce and strong and pure and I felt it too."

"Do you suppose we'll regret having not acted on these feelings?"

"I think we'll always wonder what might have been, sweetheart, but I believe we may have regretted it even more had we allowed things to have gone any further. Perhaps, I'm wrong but I don't think that either of us would have handled the guilt of a full blown affair very well."

Arm in arm the couple walked to the elevator. "So, this it, this is goodbye then," Edith whimpered, reaching up to softly kiss Anthony's lips one last time. "If only we could have met another place, another time."

"Oh, sweet one," Anthony murmured, brushing his thumb gently along her bottom lip before stepping onto the elevator, "who knows just what we might have been, another place, another time."

**I am a fan of all types of music, including country . I don't know if any of you are familiar with the artist Don Williams but his soothing baritone, simple delivery, and laid-back manner has often been a balm to my soul during difficult times. This little fic ****was inspired by his song bearing the same title.**


End file.
